


Honey on Main ~St. Chapel~

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: Honey on Main [1]
Category: Cutie Honey - All Media Types, Cutie Honey Flash, Cutie Honey Universe, Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Lady, Kamen Rider (1971), Kekko Kamen, NAGAI Go - Works, Re: Cutie Honey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, BBW, Creampie eating, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kamen Rider - Freeform, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Masturbation, POV First Person, Prostitution, Public Masturbation, Shapeshifting, Song Parody, Superheroes, Temporary Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Honey Kisaragi wants to know more about what happened to her mother, but being a student and a superhero leaves her without much time or money. She takes on a job in delivery health, using her shapeshifting powers to bring joy to people while looking for leads on her mother. She'll run into characters from inside and outside Nagai's works, in this first part of a Cutie Honey story like no other.





	1. The Devil Likes to Watch

**Author's Note:**

> The version of Cutie Honey I'm writing in is all of them. The aesthetics are from Universe, the school is co-ed like Flash, and the setting eventually transitions into Re:. Minor elements from New and Tears are referenced, and characters from The Live and Flash make appearances. Honey herself has a character setting that's a cross between Re: and Flash. It's a mix of the best elements from every incarnation.

Even if I live to see the end of the world, this form will never change. A cyborg girl with the mind of Honey Kisaragi. I call myself Honey, but it would be wise to say that Cutie Honey is a name that better describes who I am. I have been given this longevity, and I must use what I can of it to make the world a better place for all humans, starting with my own school.

My father, the one who built this robot body, was a bit of a lech. He designed me with a large bosom and a small waist, as was the style at the time. But styles change, and I can change too. It’s not always as dramatic as I usually do when I’m looking for information. Sometimes, it’s a simple altering of proportions to find something that looks average. I’m okay with being average. Even a girl with an attention-drawing name and a flashy outfit wants to stay out of the spotlight from time to time.

The human parts of me that remain include more than my memories and my heart. My libido is also there. While my mission is to avenge my father’s death and off Sister Jill, sometimes I would rather be jilling off instead. The release of pleasure is one thing that no amount of robotics can replicate. It should be hairy, messy, sweaty, perfectly human. There is nothing else that can come close to that. When my bowels clench and my pussy tightens, that’s when I know I’m human.

While the things that keep me alive might be machines and technology, I’m glad that I can be among my classmates. Eating. Going to the bathroom. Sleeping and dreaming. All things that Natsuko takes for granted, but I’m grateful to have. When my father made the decision to revive me as Cutie Honey, he knew that being human was an experience that was worth preserving.

There was one thing my father never told me about while I was alive. My mother. My blonde hair stands out in Japan, and my name has always been unusual. There was a period where I tried to register for school under the name “Hitomi Kisaragi,” but the records showed that wasn’t my real name. Everyone assumes my mother must have been from overseas, but I’ve never thought to ask. Now that my father’s gone, this is something I’ll have to take into my own hands.

I want to interview his former lab assistants, the ones who worked on the technology that makes up my body. They were scattered around, and Panther Claw destroyed the records in the old lab. I have no way of knowing where they are now. When I’m not fighting Panther Claw, I still had to find a way to make money. With a body like this, I thought, there was only one way to do so.

I put my name out on a delivery health service called the Beehive. My alias of “Hitomi” was registered, and I found myself wondering what sort of people would come calling. The people who used this kind of service would have to have a lot of money to burn and a desperate need for human connection. I might even come across the people who were backing my father’s research projects. All of this to find out why they targeted him, and if any of them knew anything about my mother.

The only promise I made to myself was that I would never use the form of Cutie Honey for this kind of work. She was, I was, a warrior dedicated to protecting the peace of this country. Unless a client figured it out, and specifically asked for it, I wouldn’t use it unless there was some intense negotiation involved. The only exception I would make was for Seiji. But he has a steady job that takes up all of his working hours. He would never find me somewhere like here. If he did, he’d try to rescue me.

That’s not necessary. I’m doing this to rescue myself.

The first client who hired me was an unusual man. A blonde-haired man like myself and his twin sister. Their names were Ryo and Lan. I hadn’t expected my first hire to be a threesome, but they paid handsomely. I wanted to question if the money on my hands was dirty, but Ryo assured me it was safe. His request was odd.

“Hitomi, you said your name was,” he intoned. “I have a certain fetish.”

He opened his robe and revealed a gun holster and a firearm. Where he had gotten the gun, I didn’t know. I stripped myself of my clothes and wore only the gun holster. It didn’t cover up anything. Yet he wasn’t looking at my nipples or my vagina. His eyes were trained on mine, watching my expression as I struck a series of glamour poses with these accessories that could barely be called an outfit.

“What next?” I asked.

“A climax,” he said.

I masturbated for them. Compared to doing it with Natsuko, this felt extremely awkward. Lan’s eyes were more caring, but Ryo had a look that said watching me like this was more exhilarating for him than anything that would involve him undressing. He asked Lan to fondle my breasts. She played with my nipples and clitoris until I came all over the hotel bed. When I went to the toilet, feeling a strong urge to pee, he asked if he could watch me do so.

That was the end of my first session. He left with the gun holster tucked once again underneath his white robes. From then on, I decided that just because a client paid well, that didn’t mean I was going to allow them. The Beehive didn’t know what to make of me. I was an independent agent. If anything, my true alliance was to the Kisaragi researchers. This was not my intended purpose, though I wondered if it had crossed their minds at some point.


	2. Honey's First Big Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey flashes back to the first time she found that she wanted to be a sex worker. A monster attack at St. Chapel is thwarted, but when she's left exposed in front of a group of students eating lunch, Honey decides to give them a show.

“Vulva Eagle!”  
“Vulva Shark!”  
“Vulva Panther!”  
“Claw Squad Man*Vulvan!”

I remembered the first day I had really taught the students of St. Chapel something about sex. It was the day Sister Jill decided to send three of her monsters after me. It was unfair. Not only am I only one person, but they did it during lunch. The students were enjoying their meals, sharing stories with each other. Natsuko was feeding me in a lovers’ way. It was supposed to be an ordinary day, until Sister Jill’s forces struck. While my identity was known to Natsuko, I would have to find a place to transform before things got worse.

And they did. Because the school cafeteria was put into lockdown, trapping Man Vulvan and the students inside.

This was horrible. Her monsters stood there with their oddly human crotches exposed, and what worried me most of all was how Sister Jill may have been warping the minds of these students. For many of them, this was going to be the first pussy they saw. I couldn’t stand for that. If they came away thinking that a pussy was something to be afraid of, they were never going to treat women right.

Or some of them might have developed a femdom and animal ears fetish. That would also net Sister Jill more followers. I’m not entirely sure what her plan was in this beyond getting the AI system out of me.

Eagle was occupying the rafters while Panther patrolled the floor. Shark had taken up a space in the small fountain in the middle of the lunch room. The area was surrounded, with most students having backed up against the walls. Some of them had tried throwing their lunch at the monsters, but that wasn’t going to work. There was only one place left where I could go for some privacy to transform.

The bathrooms.

Natsuko’s lunches had been getting even bigger and more fanciful lately. The AI system required a lot of energy to function, but all the things in food that weren’t converted to energy had to come out somewhere. So I wasn’t just buying time when I told the Man Vulvan trio that I was constipated.

Panther Claw’s forces were only vaguely aware of what the device in my choker could do. Natsuko knew a little more, and I knew the most. This trip to the bathroom wasn’t going to take very long. The ability to convert matter in and around my body was a flexible one, and while it may have been a little gross, it’s times like this that I’m glad I have these superhuman abilities.

I pulled down my panties and sat on the toilet. My clothes dissolved away in a shower of particles, leaving me naked. I was thankful that my panties had warmed up the seat beforehand, or the sudden rush of cold would have stopped me. I grabbed onto my legs, moaned and grunted in a way that would have been audible from outside the bathrooms, had anybody else been there. In the split second between my waste leaving my body and hitting the water below, it dissolved into a mass of particles with a loud, embarrassing blast from my tush.

“HONEY FLUSH!”

My hair turned into the short, spiky red style of Cutie Honey. I stood up from the toilet, a cloud of particles following me as I exited the bathroom. They stuck to my body, forming into the iconic red and black suit that I wore as a hero. It was extremely 70s, but lots of heroes in this world still wear iconic outfits that have long since become outdated. Some of them go around with a pair of red underwear over their outfit. I know I can make it work.

I called my sword to my side, and stood before the trio of monsters, announcing myself to them. I could hear Natsuko humming my theme music to herself.

“Sometimes, I’m a vampire who lives in the shadows. Sometimes, I’m an illustrious robot pilot. And sometimes, I’m the maiden of Orleans, Jeanne d’Arc. Yet my real identity is the Warrior of Love, Cutie Honey!”

“Took you long enough to show up,” said Vulva Panther. “Get her!”

“Honey Boomerang!” I shouted. Several silver boomerangs flew through the air, hitting Vulva Eagle’s wings and sending her tumbling to the ground. She was stuck in place by the boomerangs.

I turned around, and struck Vulva Panther with my sword. The edge of the blade made a “schwing!” noise as it struck across her chest, sending her own top of Eagle, where the boomerangs damaged her as well.

Vulva Shark was swimming through the fountain in the middle of the cafeteria. The fountain wasn’t very deep, but it also wasn’t suitable for my current transformation. Even though I was surrounded by food, my energy was starting to run low. My power source didn’t provide me with enough, so I had to make this fight a quick one.

“Honey Flash!” I shouted.

With another transformation, I changed into Surfer Honey. My hair changed to a shade of coral pink, and I donned what looked like a white and blue school swimsuit. I jumped into the fountain, waiting for Vulva Shark to swim around. Her fin was visible just above the water, coming towards me with a slow pace so as not to disturb the surface of the water.

“You can’t beat me in the water!” said Vulva Shark.

“Did you know that I play some Keijo on the side?” I said coyly. “Honey Banana Boat Buster!”

I lowered my ass into the water, slamming against Vulva Shark’s face with a powerful force. Her skin was rough, and so began to tear apart my swimsuit. When Vulva Shark was exposed to my bare bottom, she jumped from the water, covering her eyes, and stumbled into the pile of her friends that had been sent to attack me.

“Honey Flash!” and once again I transformed into Cutie Honey. I cut through the three of them in one blow, defeating another set of Panther Claw minions and ensuring the school was safe for another day.

However, my energy was starting to fade. The material around my breasts faded away, exposing my nipples to the empty lunchroom. It did around my waist, too, leaving my pussy, covered in bright red pubic hair, visible to everyone, and my asshole with it. This didn’t bother me, but it meant that I couldn’t leave the lunchroom in an easy way now. The eyes of the students were trained on me.

Natsuko came up behind me and grabbed my breasts, covering up my nipples with her hands. She tried to pull away from me, but ended up massaging my chest, only making my nipples harder. The tension of the battle against Man Vulvan had already made them stiff, but now they were starting to turn me on. My clit and pussy lips were beginning to swell up, pushing aside the fabric of my superhero outfit.

“Nattie, you’re only making it worse,” I said, moaning. “Why does fighting make me horny?”

“Then I’ll cover up your pussy, too,” said Natsuko.

“That... that won’t be necessary,” I said.

“The teachers are all outside, it’s just the students,” said Natsuko.

“Then in that case, why don’t I give you all a show?” I said. “The teachers think they can suppress our libido while they get their rocks off out of sight, but we’ll show them what the libido of the entire student body can do! Let’s all get naked!”

Pants, skirts and underpants dropped to the floor in an instant. Many of the boys were hard already from seeing me, and some of the girls were wet, too. It felt good to be wanted by the student body. So much that I didn’t hesitate to remove one of my gloves and begin masturbating there on the spot. The cafeteria was high enough that I could hear the squishing noises of my fingers sliding in and out of my pussy echoing off the roof and through the room.

As I continued to finger myself, Natsuko bent down and started sucking on one of my nipples. As she sucked, she masturbated herself with her free hand, taking in deep whiffs of the smells coming off me. I was sweaty from battle, and that was something that Natsuko wanted to smell more of.

“It doesn’t matter who you are,” I said. “If you’re a sports star or an otaku or the class president, everyone is welcome to stroke your cocks to me. Only Nattie’s allowed to touch.”

“Honey! Honey! Honey!” the crowd chanted.

Because of the nature of my powers, I had been naked in public more times than I could count. Whenever I wanted to transform, there was always a split second when I was entirely exposed to the world. I had never thought of it as anything sexual. It was the way the device worked. Now that there were people looking at me, masturbating to me, masturbating along with me, I never knew it could feel so good.

They weren’t immature like Danbei or Junpei. Their libido was in the same place as mine. I didn’t want to hold back. I wanted to give them my love with the last traces of my power, before they ran out. I reached orgasm, and squirted onto the Honey Brigade. Three men and three women, my closest fans outside of Natsuko at St. Chapel. They opened their mouths and welcomed my squirt, their faces coated in the waters of my orgasm. I collapsed onto the table.

Natsuko took me aside and let me change back into my school uniform, after feeding me, so that I could claim I had simply been in the bathroom a long time. After I finished creating a pair of underwear for myself out of the air, the student council president approached me. He was a studious man, with a pair of glasses and a calm disposition. However, he had been aware that students were left out of the PTA meetings, and wanted to keep the youthful rebellion I had incited going.

“It’s nominally against the rules for St. Chapel students to have a job outside of school, but I’m already aware you’re working part time as a superhero with the local police,” he said. “With transformation skills like that, with a body like that, you could do amazing in sex work.”

“Are you disparaging Honey’s purity?” asked Natsuko.

“I love a girl who knows what she wants and how to get it,” said the student council president. “It’s like an artist taking a commission. There are men who would pay generously for such a thing in the universities. Just make sure that it’s a place of good repute, and don’t let anyone take advantage of you.”

“It is true that my father didn’t leave me with much money,” I said. “So much of it went into his research to bring me back that I can’t live easy. And being a superhero on top of that...”

“You deserve to be compensated for such a wonderful masturbation show,” said the student council president. I noticed, the whole time he had been talking to me, that his penis, still half-hard after masturbating to me, had been sticking out of his pants the whole time. “I’ll pay you this much yen!”

I had never seen that much in my life. With this, I could easily afford some great food in the months to come. I thanked him for his generous offer, and let him on his way. As he left, he handed me a pink flyer for something called The Beehive. It was only later I would discover it was run by an old associate of Danbei’s from after the war. That was the start of my business in the water trade.

Though Natsuko disapproved at first, when I told her that The Beehive allowed Women Who Love Women as well, which would include a good chunk of St. Chapel’s students before it became co-ed three years ago, she came around to the idea. Natsuko had promised to have a session with me one time.


	3. Plumper Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey meets a man with peculiar tastes that she's happy to oblige. Natsuko confronts Honey when she catches her sneaking in to their dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a commercial that aired in 2012 for a diet supplement chocolate. However, the plump Honey within was found even sexier by a lot of people.

In order to make money, I made a commercial for a low calorie chocolate. While it’s true that I did eat before filming it, a lot of my appearance in the commercial came from the same powers that my father had given to me. I was fat in the commercial. I could tell that though it was using my image as a hero to move it, it was done for a sharp, supposedly humorous contrast to the way my father had rebuilt me. Which is why my next client was such a surprise.

He didn’t know anything about my father, but he worked in the entertainment industry. That was the first time I heard my mother’s name. Toshie “Cerise” Minazuki. She was half-American, which explained why she had a limited amount of roles in the industry, especially during my fathers’ day. I wanted to sit and talk with the man who had called me in in the evening. He attended St. Chapel, so I wondered if he knew me. Thankfully, his club and his class were at the opposite end of the school from my activities. He hadn’t heard of me except as Cutie Honey, but he had heard of my mother.

“Hey, I saw your commercial recently,” he said.

“I’m not proud of it,” I replied.

“You should be,” he said. “Your chubby self was super adorable. I read in your bio that you can look like anything and anyone. Must be why your prices were so high. I’d love to see the you from that commercial again. In the flesh, please.”

“Really?” I asked.

“I’ll pay whatever you’re looking for,” he said.

“Honey Flash!” I said, pressing in on my choker.

My clothes dissolved into particles of air, and my body rapidly began to change shape. My breasts, my hips, my butt and especially my waist, all of them became bigger. My nipples inverted. They were already small, so with the size of my breasts rapidly expanding, it looked like the tip vanished into the sea of flesh in my bosom. I stood before him, trying to cover up my vagina and breasts with my hands. He grabbed my palm, and asked me to lower them.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about,” he said. “You’re cute however you look. I love how your belly is as bouncy as the rest of you now.”

“I thought men preferred an hourglass figure,” I said.

“Whatever common knowledge there is, there’s always a few gaps,” he said. “It’s kind of embarrassing myself. The first time I saw you like that, I couldn’t hide the tent I was pitching. You can kinda see it now.”

It was true. He did have an erection. I had only caught Seiji coming out of the shower once, so this was a new experience for me. The flesh of his foreskin, slightly darker than the rest of him, had been peeled back to expose his red tip. I placed my finger on the glans, and a line of precum trailed between my finger and the cockhead. I was taken aback, but the smell of his dick, trapped in his pants all day, was starting to interest me.

At St. Chapel’s, the rules were extremely strict. There was no sex education class. Most of the boys from were expecting me to provide them with education. I have no shame about my body, but I know as much about sex as any of them. The most we had been allowed was nude models in art class, and even then it only got in on a technicality when I was able to successfully argue that it fit the classical architecture of the school. The ancient Romans valued nudity, so surely we should as well.

“I’d like you to lick it,” he said.

If the penis and the vagina are made from the same thing, then it shouldn’t taste that different from licking Natsuko’s pussy. I lowered my head onto his, enclosing his thick shaft between my lips. It was salty and musky, but not unpleasant. I loved the way it twitched inside my mouth, watching it waver in its hardness, throbbing as my tongue inched closer to his balls. I reached down and started playing with my clit as I sucked him off, touching my pink bean with an increasing intensity, until he reached climax.

A hot load of ropey cum landed in the back of my mouth. I swallowed before I had a chance to let it sit on my tongue. I could feel the smell going up to my nostrils. My body was getting hotter, and when that happened, whatever clothes I had materialized vanished in an instant. He asked me to lay down on the bed.

I spread my legs, exposing my hairy pussy. Right now, it was blonde, but the color of my pubic hair changed according to my various disguises. I was soaking wet from him praising this form that I thought had been a punchline. Though his cock was still hard and sensitive from its ejaculation, his erection came back as strong as it had before when he saw the curvature of my breasts and stomach lying on the bed.

I was already wet, so I felt only a warm sense of fullness when his dick slid inside me. He hugged against my body like a pillow, burying his face in the cleavage of my breasts. He started to thrust awkwardly, in and out, with an awkward rhythm. I could tell from the way he used his dick that he had only masturbated before. Doing it with a woman was completely outside his realm of experience, he had almost frozen at the thought of it.

“If it makes you feel any better, you can suck my nipples while you’re fucking me,” I said.

My nipples weren’t the most sensitive part of my body, but I liked having them played with. His warm mouth wrapped around my nipples and started sucking, saliva running down from his lips as he quickly brought my nipples to their greatest hardness. His cock scraped around inside me, the veins pushing against the foreskin and rubbing my walls. He wanted to feel all of me while he was inside there.

He took his mouth off my breast and started massaging my stomach. He said it felt even better than my breasts. The soft warmth of my stomach, and the way he stuck his finger inside my navel and wiggled it around, gave me a pleasant sensation that I had never experienced before. As he played with my stomach, I felt myself coming closer and closer to a powerful orgasm.

As I am a cyborg with great control over my body, one of my advantages at the Beehive was that I could offer more than anal sex. Men could come inside me unprotected, with no risk. In all the erotic films this man had seen, that’s what he thought was supposed to happen. I squirted, and he came inside me, at the same time. Our legs clenched together and I threw my head against the backboard, taking the full, hot spurt of his gooey semen inside me. We continued embracing each other, panting and letting the sweat roll down our bodies until we were both about to fall asleep right there. I would have let him, if not for the fact that I was time limited.

With his penis still inside me, I asked him a question.

“Where was my mother last?” I asked.

“She was in France, last time I heard,” said the man. “She’s mostly doing short films now. When Japan didn’t want her, she went back overseas.”

We used the remaining time to watch one of my mother’s old movies. I stayed in my plump form from the commercial until he left, at which point my body shrunk back to its regular proportions, though I left my butt bigger than it had been for most of these years. Despite my father’s wishes, girls with small butts are not always in style.

When I returned to my dorm room that night, Natsuko was filling out a career aspiration form. The school had wanted us to turn one in, and I had forgotten to do mine. I couldn’t put “superhero” on there, even if that’s what I was built to do, and was already doing. Natsuko sniffed the air, noticing something strong in the small dorm room.

“Honey, something smells like semen,” she said.

“It is,” I said nervously. I pulled aside my panties and opened up my pussy to show the dripping semen coming out from inside me. It wasn’t as warm and fresh as it had been only an hour ago, but I could still feel it inside me.

“You know the school is going to punish you if they find out,” said Natsuko. “Sit on the bed. I’ll slurp it out of you. I don’t like the taste of jizz, but if it’s flavored with your honey, it’ll be delicious.”

Natsuko’s tongue. Natsuko’s soft, warm tongue. The way she knows all my sensitive spots, paying attention to them, makes me body grow warm and my legs tense up from pleasure. A mixture of pussy juice and semen filled her mouth, slowly sliding out of my pussy. She diligently swallowed it, making my secretions become her dinner. I wanted to reach out and pat her head, to call her my favorite girlfriend for looking out for me like this.

“We’re girlfriends, so you can tell me,” said Natsuko, her lips covered in semen, “Whose cum is this? Is it Hayami’s? Because I’m okay if it’s him.”

“It’s not him,” I said, in between moans. “I’m a sex worker on the side. After my father was attacked, I don’t have much income. I may be a cyborg, but I still need... oh, god, right there, food and shelter and paying for school. Even working with the police, being a hero doesn’t pay as well as I’d hoped.”

“Are you saying this cum is from some old geezer?” asked Natsuko.

“I only take men who are young and not doing it for power,” I said. “Most of them are lonely.”

“I’ve seen terrible things on the news,” said Natsuko. “If you’re going to be doing that, I want to protect you.”

Natsuko resumed eating my pussy. As her tongue weaved in and out of my lower lips, she had begun masturbating her own pussy through her panties. Her cloth was becoming soaked with her juices, dripping through onto her fingers and the floor of our dorm room. When we weren’t being inspected, we liked to let that smell linger. The perfume of our orgasms was intoxicating, a raw smell that couldn’t be replicated anywhere else.

With a forceful orgasm, I squirted onto Natsuko’s face. She opened her mouth and took all of it, looking like she had just stepped out of the rain. She licked her lips, taking as much of my juices in as she could. With squirt still dripping from her eyebrows and her nose, Natsuko looked at me with a familiar smile.

“Do you want to shower together?”

We did it again in the shower. When Natsuko was washing my butt, she noticed that it was plumper than normal. After some teasing, she said that she liked it, and kissed me underneath the warm water of the flowing shower.


	4. Hurricane and Cyclone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey meets a fellow superhero who's going through very similar circumstances. The two share a mutual night together, and defeat a monster made by both of their enemies.

Hurricane Honey. That was the name of my motorcycle rider form. I had picked up the motorcycle for cheap. It was thought that the Suzuki was a joke, but I had grown attached to it. While I was riding it around one day, I met with a man who turned out to have a lot in common with me. His name was Takeshi Hongo. Takeshi. The same name as my father. Though he was only a few years older than me, being a university student, he looked old enough to be my father.

Like me, he had been transformed into a cyborg against his will. It was by a group that was doing shady business with Panther Claw. We formed a pact then that we would work together until we were able to defeat the monster that had been tearing up the roads of Tokyo. Though I revealed my abilities to Hongo, he was only interested in me when I was Hurricane Honey. In that disguise, he felt a kindred spirit.

We stayed at a roadside motel, where I stripped off my biker’s outfit, revealing that I hadn’t been wearing anything underneath. He was entranced by the smell of the outfit, of the open road, and began licking away at my clitoris. He was a gentleman, and one of the best nights I’d ever had.

His thrusts were controlled, with a sharp impact against my G-spot. He pushed his legs against the hotel floor and went as deep as he could into me, stopping before I felt uncomfortable. It was as though there was an explosion going off inside me when I took his hot cum inside me. He offered to clean it up with the scarf he had been wearing, but I told him it wasn’t necessary.

“What do you think? About the life of a superhero?” Hongo asked me. “We may never have children, but we can always choose a successor. The world will always need heroes, but it will always need lovers, too.”

“I’m glad I was able to work with you, Takeshi,” I said. “Gah, I hope this isn’t Oedipal. Get it together, Honey. You like him because he reminds you of Seiji, not your dad.”

“Seiji? So you do have someone you’re seeing,” said Hongo.

“It’s not quite an official thing,” I said. “He’s always busy with his investigative work, so we don’t really have time to get together unless we’re on the battlefield. If we could have a moment like this, I’m sure we’d be much closer. The bond I have with him is different than the one I have with you. You understand me, but he completes me.”

“There are many kinds of relationships in this world, Honey,” said Hongo. “Mankind cannot live with one alone.”

The next day, we found the monster. Shock Panther was the name. They had been using action figures from a popular show to provide backup copies of themselves. We were able to find the main body and destroy them. The moment when we worked together, our chemistry was fantastic. Nearly as good as when we were in bed the previous night. I remember it well.

“Transform!” said Hongo, doing a complicated movement with his hands.

“Honey Flash!” I added.

“Kamen Rider #1!” “Warrior of Love, Cutie Honey!”

We posed together, a small explosion going off on the cliffside behind us. I aimed for the monster with my sword and boomerangs, handling the close range combat while Hongo dealt with a crowd of skeleton-faced men that kept shouting “EEEE!” at us. Once I had worn down Shock Panther enough, I left a large cut across their chest. With that opening, Hongo jumped into the sky and back down again, one foot in front of him. Shock Panther was destroyed in another explosion. We rode away our separate ways, only exchanging a handshake afterwards.

I thought about what he had said. I could become a mother, but if I did, would that mean I could still be a hero? That wasn’t what St. Chapel had been telling me, and it wasn’t what I had been telling myself. But I am ageless. Even if 100 years pass, my body will only have slowly grown. I wonder, will Hongo still be around then, too? If so, maybe we can meet again and make a family at that time.


	5. Shake Your Hips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kekko Kamen isn't able to stop a villain plotting to ruin Persia Academy's graduation, Honey steps in and bares all, becoming Kekko Kamen herself!

On the eve of my graduation, I was tasked with another job involving my superhero identity. It was at a school called Persia Academy in Nagano. It had recently been reopened, with a promise to provide education for students that wouldn’t break their souls. However, the old staff of the school was trying to stage a comeback, and the female student body was living in fear.

There were legends of a superheroine who protected the school, but she had fallen ill due to a recent rainstorm. One of Natsuko’s friends had attended the school back when it was called Sparta Academy, and put in a message to me to help out. I made my way out to Nagano, and found Persia Academy deep within the mountains.

The moment I was on campus, I followed the instructions that had been given to me. If I was going to be a hero here, I had to adhere to a specific look. It was an unusual request, but one I would gladly play along with. There was a thrill to this job that I couldn’t find anywhere else. It was almost enough to make me wet on the spot. I stopped myself before the trail of love juices running down my leg would have given me away. The old staff of the school was looking for any signs of resistance, and a woman getting aroused on her own terms was something they hated.

“Honey Flash,” I whispered.

My clothes were stripped in an instant. The only things that reformed on my body were a pair of red gloves, boots, a scarf and a distinctive, bunny-eared mask. I changed the shape of my breasts into a shape more rocket-like, and put a mole above my nipple so that if Junpei or Seiji saw me like this, they wouldn’t recognize it was me. After changing my pubic hair to a dark red bush, I set about on campus looking for the previous staff. A man known as Satan’s Toenail.

As it turns out, he had been killed by the previous heroine who protected this school, but there was a successor to his name. I thought back to what Hongo said. Evil will always have people who want to carry it on, no matter how many times it failed the first go-round. This new man, a former Sparta student, went by the name of Herodotei. He had been the student council record keeper, but went mad with power, painting Satan’s Toenail as right in everything he did.

He had started doing it ironically, but over time it became less and less ironic until he was carrying on the twisted man’s legacy. It was my duty to stop him before the records of Persia Academy were tainted by his fifteen pens.

I made my way towards the student council, where Emi, Natsuko’s friend, had been made student council president. She was a tall girl with brown hair and green eyes, with the tenacity and fortitude of a grizzly bear. I approached her, and she told me to sit down on the chair in front of her. I told her that I didn’t want to make the chair sticky with my ass sweat.

“We’ve all gotten ass sweat on the chair. Don’t worry,” she said politely. “Herodotei has holed himself up inside the former principal’s office in the old building. Nobody’s really joined his cause, but he’s still dangerous. Thank you for coming to save us once again, Kekko Kamen.”

“Whenever there’s a full-assed moon, I’ll be there,” I said. I had encountered Kekko Kamen once before. That’s how I was able to fill in for her at the moment. There was a period where I had suspected Natsuko of being Kekko Kamen, but Natsuko’s fighting skills are only average. There’s no way it could be true.

I made my way across campus. The closer I got to the old school building, the more the scenery changed. It had been overtaken by vines and fields of flowers that had grown in its place. Nature would reclaim this school soon enough. It was for the best. The principal’s office was located in a big room in the central hall, with a prime view of the fields below. Herodotei had done a terrible job at hiding himself. At this rate, he’d probably defeat himself before I got a chance to do anything.

When I entered the office, I found him sitting there. He was wearing a red mask that was meant to look like a peach, but instead looked like a butt. Aside from a pair of black underpants and ill-fitting red chest armor, he looked scrawny and out of shape. Two lesser members of Panther Claw, one who resembled a white bird with gold accents, the other in a long, black dress with a golden mask, were at his side.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“So you finally show up, Kekko Kamen,” he said. “I am not Herodotei anymore. That name given to me by my peers has been discarded. I am now Masked Raider Denma!”

He reached beneath his desk and produced an electric massager. He had attached a red dildo to the tip that looked like a tengu’s nose, and came towards me with it running at full power. He had gotten the battery-operated kind. Drat. If it was wall-powered, I could have easily defeated him.

“I know your weakness, Kekko Kamen,” he said. “Your pink bean! If I can strike you there, you’ll fall into pleasure, and the school will fall into worshipping me!”

“Why should they worship you?” I asked.

“You know, I never really considered that,” he said. “But it doesn’t matter! All I have to do is take you down, and the rest will write itself.”

While Kekko Kamen used nunchucks, I wasn’t quite comfortable with that as my preferred weapon. I brought out my boomerang onto my wrist, launching it across the room and taking out hat racks that had been propped up on the side. Herodotei approached me, the smirking of his laughter and the buzzing of his massager blending into one hideous noise.

“Hip Bomber!” I said, swinging my butt around. Flecks of sweat from my ass crack splattered against his mask. The smell, for all its good and ill, overpowered his senses for a moment, leaving me time to lure him out of his office.

“With an ass like that, you’re such a perfect girl to call my own,” he said. “I wonder what’s beneath that mask.”

“You’re not necessary for me to feel pleasure,” I said. “And besides, I’m taken!”

“You’ll come to regret that,” he said. “Switching to Rod Form!”

He swapped out the top of massager, changing it to a shorter, curved dildo that was meant to hit a woman’s G-spot and clitoris at the same time. He hadn’t managed to land a hit on me yet, so all I had to was stall for time before landing the finishing blow. Preparations for the graduation ceremony were taking place in the auditorium. If I could lure him out there, he wouldn’t be able to graduate at all. In fact, I’m pretty sure he wasn’t a student.

The students arranging the chairs and setting up the banners inside the auditorium were shocked when I made my entrance. Taking the chance for a proper heroic entrance, I found a graduation diploma and held it close to my breasts, being careful not to stain some poor student’s mark of their achievements with sweat from my cleavage.

“No one knows my face, but everyone knows my body! I am Kekko. Kekko Kamen. With the green earth of tranquility, I’ll leave you numb! I hide my face, but expose all else!”

“She’s back!” a chorus of cheers erupted from the students. Their celebration would be short lived, for Herodotei would come charging in, trying to aim for my pussy or my butt with his massager. My grip down there was tighter than he could imagine. No amount of his futile thrusting would penetrate my defenses, because he was only concerned with his own pleasure.

“Fine, this isn’t working like I’d hoped,” he said. “Gun Form!”

Two purple nipple suckers flew across the auditorium, attaching themselves to my exposed breasts. My nipples changed immediately as he turned on the vibration. Instead of being hard from the tense situation I was in, they were hard from the pleasure running through them. It was different from Natsuko sucking on them. It was harder, rougher, but the bliss in my nipples was making my clit expose itself, and a line of love juice run down my legs.

My heart was racing, and my body was feeling tense and horny. I didn’t know if I wanted to thank him for fall onto the floor and masturbate until my body couldn’t take anymore. I heard Herodotei on the other end of the stage shouting out one more command.

“Switching to Axe Form!”

Axe Form meant that a giant yellow anal plug went onto the end of the massager. He had a knowing look in his eye, as though he had tested this before. It was small enough, but even a small thing going in someone’s butthole can be awful if they’re not prepared for it. At least he coated the “axe” in lube before he approached me. He saw it as payback for the ass sweat attack.

“Who have you used that on?” I asked.

“My lovely assistants... and myself,” he said. “I’ve covered my own weak spots, Kekko Kamen. You can’t defeat me.”

“Wait, that’s it?” I said. “You love receiving anal but are afraid to admit it?”

“Nobody told you!” said Herodotei. “Maybe I have been looking for a girlfriend who can show me how to use my butt. I’ve been trying to request it from them for so long that it feels fair to get it in return, you know. But I have no idea how to go about asking that.”

“Just be honest,” I said.

“Being honest doesn’t work!” he said. “Nothing works! That’s why I have to prove I’m the best man in this school by making Kekko Kamen my girlfriend.”

“Take some time to reflect. And maybe ask out one of your classmates you find cute. In a friendly way,” I said. “Spread Eagle Jump!”

With all the force my legs could muster, I jumped into the air as I had with Hongo. I opened my legs wide, and dove, crotch-first, into Herodotei’s face. His nostrils were filled with the scent of my pussy. My pubic hairs tickled his nose. He sounded like he nearly had an orgasm, and collapsed onto the floor. I looked around for his assistants, but they were nowhere to be seen.

The students thanked me, and I replied in turn.

“I’m a little embarrassed. But I’m not the heroine you think I am,” I said. “HONEY FLASH!”

In an instant, my skin darkened to a tanned shade of brown, and my hair changed into a short, dark blue cut. Yet, I was still completely nude.

“Cheerio!” I shouted to the crowd. “Why don’t you cool your heads a little? Enjoy my song!”

After fighting like that, I didn’t mind transforming into Misty Honey to perform an idol number. It was one that had been prepared for me by Emi. The music started behind me, and I shook my hips in tune with the song.

_The girls in style these days_  
_Are the girls showing their entire behinds_  
_Look my way, Kekko_  
_I can see your, I can see your “you know”_

_Please, please don’t get in my way_  
_Or it feels like my clit will start tingling_  
_Please don’t, please don’t give me that look_  
_Spread Eagle Jump!_

_The girls in style these days_  
_Are the girls with their bosoms exposed_  
_Look my way, Kekko_  
_I can see your, I can see your “you know”_

_Please, please don’t get in my way_  
_Or it feels like my nipples will start tingling_  
_Please don’t, please don’t give me that look_  
_Spread Eagle Jump!_

_I’m going to strip._

The crowd erupted in cheers. The boys were getting hard and the girls were getting wet. If not for the fact that fending off Herodotei and his followers had left them mentally exhausted, the auditorium may have turned into an orgy right there, and I would have gladly joined in. With my mission complete, I left the school in a better shape than I had found it.

I did, however, bring back a gift with me from the student council as thanks. It was a vibrator said to have been used by the original Kekko Kamen to clear her mind before fights. Whether or not that was true, they believed in it. The vibrator could be either one large unit, or split in two to go inside both my pussy and ass. I couldn’t wait to ask Natsuko to try it out on me. Then I remembered we would be graduating soon, and was overcome with a palpable sense of sadness.


	6. Graduation Present ~St. Chapel Finale~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuko finds answers in a yearbook from the past.

At graduation, I met Natsuko’s parents for the first time. They weren’t sure why she was becoming a government inspector, especially since their family had long been involved with finance. Still, they supported her decision. Natsuko and I shared our last moments together in our dorm room, the same place where she had first discovered that I was Cutie Honey. As we looked at the boxes full of our things, only the empty beds remaining, Natsuko revealed something to me that I hadn’t been expecting.

“I think there’s another reason why Professor Kisaragi sent you here,” said Natsuko. She opened a thick yearbook dating a few decades back, and pointed to one girl in particular on a page. Ever since I had told her my mother’s name, she had been looking up information when I was out fighting crime.

“Mother!” I said.

“Toshie Minazuki attended St. Chapel. Her grades placed her near the top of her class, but she never joined any clubs while she was here. There were rumors she had been seeing a man outside the school, but the teachers were never able to find a definitive answer. The day before her graduation, she eloped with Kisaragi,” said Natsuko. “Sound like anyone we know?”

“I don’t think mom was a superhero,” I said nervously.

“I know you’re busy keeping us safe. Panther Claw is still out there, and it will be as long as you’re still out there,” said Natsuko. “Don’t do anything reckless. If we don’t meet each other again... I love you, Honey.”

Natsuko leaned in for a kiss. It was the deepest, most passionate kiss I’ve ever received from her, and it was probably the last. We started undressing before we were aware of it, and we were on top of the bed playing with each other and licking each other all over. I forget most of what happened, other than that by the end of the evening, my mouth was filled with Natsuko’s flavor.

We spent our last night in bed sleeping together naked. I could feel the warmth and softness of Natsuko’s body, all the way down to her dripping pussy, pressing up against me, while her hard nipples pushed into my back as she spooned me. I fell into a quick sleep, dreaming about a world where this would never end. I didn’t know if I would make another friend, another lover, as sweet as Natsuko had been to me. But I couldn’t stop the march of time or graduation.

Fortunately, Natsuko and I both planned to stay in this city. As long as Panther Claw was at large, neither of us would be finished with our jobs just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in _Honey on Main ~Tokyo~_


End file.
